Such a hand-held power tool, which includes a driving device provided for driving an output shaft that has a drive unit and a gear unit coupled to the drive unit, is discussed in EP 1 555 091 A2. This hand-held power tool may be operated in different operating modes, which include a hammer-drilling, a drilling and a screwing mode. In the hammer-drilling and drilling modes, there is a rigid torque coupling between the output shaft and the driving device, whereas in the screwing mode, at most, a settable torque may be transmitted. A mode-setting device is used for setting the operating modes, the mode-setting device including a mode-setting sleeve rotatable via manual manipulation, as well as a transmission element, which is coupled to the mode-setting sleeve in a rotatably fixed manner and is supported on a coupling housing assigned to the gear unit. The mode-setting sleeve and the transmission element are supported so as to be able to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the output shaft, so that the transmission element executes corresponding rotary setting movements of the mode-setting sleeve. Consequently, each of the different operating modes is assigned a respective, predetermined rotational position of the mode-setting sleeve and the transmission element.
A disadvantage of the related art is that there is normally a predetermined axial free space between the transmission element and the mode-setting sleeve, which may increase in size over the service life of the hand-held power tool, due to abrasion. Therefore, a reliable and precise mode-setting position over a comparatively long operating period of the hand-held power tool is only achievable with difficulty.